reclamos de un alma herida
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Kurorin piensa en su adorada princesa y todo lo pasado desde su partida del mundo de Japón


**Reclamos de un alma herida... **

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa... **

**Los personajes son de las clamp... **

**Cáp. Único... **

Desperté y estábamos en un nuevo mundo... llevo varios meses con esto, viajando por diferentes mundos y dimensiones. Buscando las plumas de la princesa novia de este mocoso que conocí gracias a Yuuko, o en realidad gracias a ti...

Aún recuerdo como comenzó todo...

Yo acababa de acabar con unos intrusos en el palacio Shirasagi...

Soy todo un acecino¿ya no hay hombres con espíritu? – dije yo, estaba orgulloso de lo hecho, te había protegido, había matado a los que intentaban dañarte, y también pretendía encontrar a alguien que pudiera darme una verdadera batalla, no los juegos de niños que comúnmente enfrentaba.

Lo único que me hacía seguir en el palacio, enfrentándome a los insectos que trataban de entrar al castillo era mi afán por protegerte... por el amor que te tengo.

Otra vez desobedeciste mis ordenes Kurogane... – te escuché decir... eso me dejó algo aturdido...

Princesa... pero me deshice de todos esos insolentes que pretendían entrar al castillo Shirasagi¿acaso va a objetar contra eso? – dije yo con la arrogancia que en ese tiempo me caracterizaba... nunca me dejaba vencer, incluso nunca me doblegue ante tu presencia ni lo que esta ocasionaba en mi y en mis sentimientos.

Me recordaste que me habías ordenado no matar gente sin necesidad de ello, pero yo objeté todo aquel que intentara algo contra palacio tenía que morir. Y otra vez Souma al rescate, diciéndome que era un irrespetuoso y bla...bla...bla... como odiaba a esa mujer. Era la única persona con la que pasabas tu tiempo libre, con la que compartías tus secretos, ella siempre fue la más cercana a ti. Como quisiera yo haber sido esa persona... no ser solo uno mas de tus ninjas... haber sido algo más importante para ti que eso.

quiero volverme mucho mas fuerte, el mas poderoso... no me importa quien vive o quien muere – fue lo que dije, y que mucho tiempo llegue a pensar... a mi no me importaba nadie mas que mi mismo, pero... también me importabas tu... quería ser mas poderoso para que algún día me dejaras estar mas cerca de ti, y creo que decirlo fue el mas grande error que he cometido en mi vida, porque fue lo que deparó este destino de viajes sin rumbo intentando que dentro de los mundos que visitamos lleguemos al que pertenezco... o tal vez fue lo mas acertado que pude decir en el momento... ya que me di cuenta de muchos de mis errores en el transcurso del viaje...

En el reino de Japón no existe nadie mas poderoso que tu, no tengo otra opción... ahora te mandaré a otro mundo... estoy segura de que conocerás a mucha gente y que conocerás el verdadero significado de la fuerza... –

Me diste un sermón al que en ese momento no le encontré significado, para mi la fuerza era solo el poder físico, el matar sin piedad, tener astucia en la batalla... pero en este viaje me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba...ser fuerte es aprender a defender lo que queremos, saber cuando es bueno el retirarse, cuando rendirse, el saber amar es ser fuerte, el poder del alma también es poder... y sobre todo, que tu eras mi fuerza.

Me hiciste un hechizo, haciendo que cada que matase mi fuerza disminuyera... creo que mis ganas de matar han ido apaciguándose conforme el paso del tiempo... conforme el paso de los mundos y el encuentro de nuevas memorias para la princesa Sakura.

Cada palabra de aquel día quedó grabado en mi mente, porque se tal vez, si mi suerte es buena, lo hiciste porque sabías que necesitaba aprender lo que he aprendido y conocer a las personas que he conocido. Creo que fue mi destino el viajas junto con los mocosos, la bola de arroz y este mago chiflado, por los cuales ahora me preocupo... y que la mayoría del tiempo me sacan de mis casillas.

Pero se que mi destino también es volver a ti, protegerte una vez mas... ver tu rostro y decirte lo que siento...

También recuerdo aquella vez de la carrera en otro de nuestros viajes... conocimos a tu otro yo... idéntica a ti, creo que igual de chifladas, pero igual de hermosas... nos dijo que fuiste tú quien le dijo lo de las plumas y lo de que algún día llegaríamos a su mundo... y que esperabas que regresara pronto, sano y salvo...

Yo también lo espero... espero con ansiedad el día que en regrese al mundo de donde vengo, en el que dejé mi vida y corazón. Espero que veas lo mucho que he cambiado, todo por ti... gracias a ti. Deseo que conozcas a los que me ayudaron a hacer eso posible... y deseo que nunca me vuelvas a separar de tu lado.

Me gustaría no tener que decir adiós a estos que ahora son mis compañeros de viaje... pero se que algún día esto acabará... y ese día te volveré a ver... y aunque en el viaje muera... aún así mi espíritu conseguirá la forma de volver a verte, de volver contigo.

Y cada vez que veo lo que el destino le deparó a Syaoran, lo mucho que sufre y hasta lo que ha sacrificado porque la chiquilla vuelva a ser la misma de antes... me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy... porque cuando regrese tú me recordarás...porque no me olvidaras verdad??... antes de que eso pase prefiero morir... morir para ti y por ti.

Aunque sabes, tengo mucho que decirte... principalmente... que me dolió que me obligaras a irme de nuestro mundo... que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti... que no me hice ninja por las tradiciones de mi familia... sino porque te quería proteger a costa de todo...

Estaba en una etapa muy sensible en mi vida... era apenas una adolescente... y aún así me mandaron a una prueba de supervivencia...

Caminaba por el bosque... estaba oscuro y solo se escuchaban los aterradores ruidos de los animales, lo único que me dieron fue una espada, una que desde hace tiempo me habías dado para que recordara la promesa que hice a mi padre.

Tomé el mango con fuerza... tenía miedo, pero la sola idea de que podía volverme tu guardián me hacia seguir... siempre... desde que mi padre me llevó a palacio por primera vez, desde ese día quedaste grabada con fuego en mi corazón. Siempre estuviste en mi mente.

Justo cuando intentaba dormir... unos tipos que intentarían entrar al castillo me atacaron ... me golpearon y casi muero... pero... aún así me puse en pie y tomando mi espada me defendí, yo lo único que quería era que se alejaran me mi, pero...

Lastima que no vivirás para ver la caída del palacio y la muerte de la pequeña princesita –

Con eso fue suficiente para que saliera de mis casillas, estaba molesto, mucho. Mandé mi miedo al otro mundo y saqué aquella espada de su funda por primera vez en toda mi vida. Los ataqué y sin que me diera cuenta.. Esa misma noche lloré junto a las figuras de los hombres acecinados mientras su sangre adornaba el filo de mi espada... entonces recordé que los ninjas no pueden llorar, que solo cumplía con mi deber...

Me sentí feliz como nunca y las risas salieron de mis labios... irónico no?, primero lloraba por un pecado, y luego reía por el mismo... aprendí a no sentir piedad, que los que eran inferiores no significaban mas que bichos que tiene que ser pisados y que escalaría sobre quien fuera para poder alcanzarte...

Y un día así lo hice... el mismo día en que me pediste que fuera uno de tus sirvientes por siempre... quede extrañado, pero con tal de estar a tu lado haría lo que fuera... muchas veces me recordabas a mi madre... ella había tenido el mismo cargo que tu en Suwa... pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes.

Me diste aquella espada que hiciste para mi... la copia de la espada de mi padre... me dijiste que la tomara pero como condición me hiciste hacer 5 juramentos... entre ellos que nunca olvidara la piedad... cosa que olvidé al poco tiempo y que solo utilizara mi espada para defender a los que amaba.

Y por un tiempo así lo hice... solo la desenvainaba para protegerte, pero poco a poco el poder se me subió a la cabeza y el hambre de sangre segó mi juicio... poco a poco perdí ese cariño que tu me tenías...

Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos... yo estaba en un shock total por la perdida de mis padres y no dudé en atacarte, pero tu controlaste mis miedos y te acercaste a mi madre... aún recuerdo tus palabras...

Dejémosla descansar – dijiste... y lloré como solo esa vez pude hacerlo... con todo el sentimiento de un hijo que pierde lo mas preciado que una persona puede tener... su familia.

Me diste un techo, un hogar... tal vez yo nunca te dije mi verdadero nombre, pero es que al conocerte renací en el hombre que soy ahora... en Kurogane.

Juré protegerte... desde que me dijiste tu nombre juré estar a tu lado por toda la vida para pagarte lo que hiciste por mi alma.

pero con el paso del tiempo eso se borró de mi mente, lo único que quedaba era un hombre hambriento de poder y de sangre, aquello que comenzó como algo bueno, una acción de amor y protección quedó en segundo plano...

fui como el río... primero todo fue tranquilidad... pero después lanzaron una piedra, y alborotaron las aguas, hicieron que mi alma se hiciera inestable... y seguían aquellas piedras llegando por todas partes, hasta que llegaste tu para controlar esas piedras y como las piedras no se iban hiciste que el río se alejara de las piedras... me hiciste ir lejos... y poco a poco como con el río el agua volvió a ser tranquila... volvió a estar estable... y aunque, como las piedras en el fondo del río, los recuerdos y las concecuancias de mis actos siguen ahí... trataré de yo mismo zambullirme en mi alma y limpiarla para poder ser digno de ti...

Hasta entonces seguiré esperando... para decirte todo esto y para darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por este río inestable...

gracias por darme la tranquilidad que necesitaba, por haber conocido tantos amigos y hacerme vivir tantas aventuras, por enseñarme lo que es la fuerza, por darme apoyo incondicional, por ser la única que nunca me juzgó, la única que me tendió la mano cuando ni yo mismo creía estar mal...

Gracias por ser la luz que iluminó el camino que necesitabas seguir y espero que dejes tu luz encendida para que sepa como regresar a ti.

Solo espero que me perdones para entonces y que aunque sea en lo más profundo de tu alma aún conserves algo de cariño para este ninja que fue tan desobediente a tus órdenes...

Hasta entonces viajaré de mundo en mundo... hasta que pueda volver a verte y repares las grietas de esta alma herida.

**Fin **

**KONICHIWA!!!!...** se los dije, quería hacer un fic de Kurogane con Tomoyo... me gusta la pareja, aunque no tanto como la que harían Eriol y Tomoyo en Sakura CC.

Bueno, en fin, espero que les gustara y que me dejen sus reviews...jijiji... bueno, bye...

Atte: Tommy...


End file.
